


Nepředvídatelnost

by BorgDog



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgDog/pseuds/BorgDog
Summary: První z hypotetické sbírky volně provázaných ST povídek.  Celkově pátá verze, bez korektur. Všechny názory vítány. Upozornění: Nejsem "treknolog", svět ST si do jisté míry ohýbám podle svého, některé detaily nemusí sedět.





	Nepředvídatelnost

** NEPŘEDVÍDATELNOST **

 

Vzduch voněl nadcházejícím jarem i sladkou chutí nových možností. Saner Qellar se zastavil na širokých bílých schodech budovy romulanského Senátu, zaklonil hlavu a zhluboka se nadechl. Málokdy se nechával unést emocemi, ale tentokrát neodolal, v jemném vánku už cítil předzvěst vítězství.

Senátor Narat býval obávaný protivník. Kdysi dokonce znemožnil Sanerovu otci nastoupit na místo, které měl nyní na dosah jeho syn, avšak doba se změnila. Senátor zestárl, čas otupil jeho ostražitost. Také měl své slabiny a Sanerovi se podařilo najít tu nejcitlivější, jeho jedinou dceru. Riskantní tah. Být Narat jen o padesát let mladší, možná by Qellar své troufalosti trpce litoval, ovšem teď slavil úspěch, čtvrtý hlas ve Stálém Výboru byl jeho.

Čas už zvolna dozrával.

Došel ke svému vozu stojícímu hned pod schody a řidič mu poslušně otevřel dveře s černým, neprůstřelným sklem.

„Zpátky do úřadu, pane?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Qellar hlavou. „Domů.“

„Rozkaz, pane.“

Saner se usadil na zadním sedadle a řidič za ním zavřel dveře. Rozjeli se širokou hlavní třídou Ki Baratan, která se probouzelo do nového dne. Saner hleděl z okna na ulici, ale skoro ji nevnímal, pohroužen do vlastních myšlenek.

_Tak jakpak to uděláme?_

Odstřelovače a nájemné vrahy už zavrhl. Příliš rozruchu, špinavé a komplikované. Žádná stopa nesměla vést přímo k němu. Samozřejmě všichni budou _vědět_ , že to byl on, a tak to bylo správné, ovšem už proto musel dát najevo, že se zmůže na víc, než jen na hlupáka s puškou někde na střeše.

Další možností byla stará dobrá velezrada. Za pouhých patnáct let v čele úřadu toho Okelin Terik stihl zpackat pozoruhodně mnoho, aspoň podle Qellarova mínění. S trochou úsilí by Saner jistě dříve či později našel něco vhodného, a dost možná by ani nemusel lhát. Tohle řešení mělo své kouzlo. Máloco bylo lepší než čistě provedené spiknutí a navíc mohlo být zajímavé sledovat, jak usilovně se drahý Okelin bude držet života, až pochopí, že je hra prohrána. Problém byl, že takovou věc nešlo uspěchat. Vyžadovala by možná měsíce, přitom jen pátrání ohledně senátora zabralo Sanerovi dva roky. Ne. Čas trpělivosti skončil.

Přece ještě zbývalo tolik jiných možností: Nehoda, otrava jídlem, sebevražda…

Saner zavrtěl hlavou. Na konečné rozhodnutí bylo zatím brzy. Nesměl být netrpělivý, stále měl před sebou ještě jeden krok, v jistém ohledu stejně choulostivý jako přesvědčování senátora Narata.

Pohybem ruky otevřel terminál v příčce oddělující zadní část vozu od řidiče, samozřejmě dokonale zvukotěsné. Nejdřív ze všeho klepl na tlačítko kontroly a čekal, až systém provede detailní senzorickou a softwarovou analýzu počítače i vnitřku vozu. Ve své pozici si nemohl dovolit ledabylost.

Pípnutí a modré světlo, všechno v pořádku. Saner Qellar přesto nepoužil hlasový vstup. Pozvání, formulované pečlivě vybranými slovy, o kterých doufal, že vzbudí dostatečný zájem, napsal ručně na klávesnici a stejně tak ho i odeslal. Ruka se mu nezachvěla, ale přesto ucítil lehké zamrazení.

Hotovo – jak říkalo terranské přísloví, kostky jsou vrženy. Samozřejmě počítal s tím, že bude muset pozvání několikrát zopakovat, že druhá strana bude zkoušet jeho trpělivost, ale na to byl připravený. Na některé věci se vyplatilo počkat, a získání tohoto spojence k nim rozhodně patřilo.

Saner pochopitelně potřeboval neustále zůstávat v kontaktu s centrem dění, takže i jeho dům stál blízko velitelství, přesto však byl prostý a neokázalý. Saner se vzdal bydlení v sídle rodu Qellar, celá léta pečlivě budoval dojem, že se odtrhl od bývalých svazků a hodlá kráčet vlastní cestou. Pravda to byla jen zčásti, na rodinné zájmy nikdy nezapomněl, ale lehká aura odpadlíka, kterou kolem sebe vytvořil, byla často užitečná – stejně jako předstíraná skromnost. Leda hlupáci jako Ralik si pořizovali honosné rezidence, aby dělali dojem na další idioty při okázalých večírcích. Ne že by se Saner takových večírků nezúčastňoval, dalo se tam leccos zajímavého zaslechnout, ale rozhodně je nehodlal pořádat.

Vystoupil z vozu, mávnutím ruky propustil řidiče a vešel do domu. Bydlel sám, pro ochranku vyhradil dům přes ulici. Už dávno došel k závěru, že alespoň na blízko je lepší spoléhat se víc na jiné prostředky. Phaserové i projektilové emitory v diskrétních výklencích ve stěnách, senzorické mříže na oknech, trysky připravené vypustit smrtící nervový plyn při šlápnutí na nesprávné místo podlahy. Na rozdíl od lidí nikdy nepotřebovaly spát, nezaváhaly, hlavně se však nedaly vydírat ani koupit. Techniky, kteří zařízení instalovali a udržovali, pečlivě prověřoval a dával si záležet, aby měli pokud možno osobní zájem na jeho kariérním postupu, o přežití nemluvě.

Saner odložil kabát a vkročil do obývacího pokoje. V pootevřených dveřích koupelny se mihl pohyb. Ozvalo se zapředení a velký kocour s dlouhou, zrzavou srstí se spokojeně otřel o jeho nohu. Tohle zvíře původně patřilo kapitánu Hvězdné flotily, kterému Qellar osobně zlomil vaz během tajné mise. Sám ji naplánoval a vedl, ještě jako nižší důstojník vojenské divize Tal Shiaru. Jeho prestiž tím velmi vzrostla a usnadnila mu cestu vzhůru, na památku si ponechal suvenýr. Dřív nebo později ho přestane bavit, ani nevěděl, jaké měl kocour původně jméno – až začne být dotěrný nebo nečistotný, skončí stejně jako bývalý pán.

Dopřál si rychlou sprchu a usoudil, že by měl zkontrolovat svou sbírku. Neudělal to už týden.

Stačilo zatlačit na správné místo stěny v pracovně, aby se jeden její panel odsunul a odhalil dveře otevírané speciálním kódem. Qellar vešel do malé místnosti bez oken, zařízené jako chemická laboratoř. Podél všech stěn stály boxy na látky vyžadující specifické prostředí, ať už nižší či naopak vyšší teplotu, temnotu, ultrafialové světlo či vakuum. Na stole uprostřed pak čekaly injektory, láhve s ředícími roztoky, destilátor a centrifuga se zkumavkami, která se neustále otáčela, aby zamezila koagulaci jejich obsahu.

Stejně jako většina dóz ve schránkách, i zkumavky na stojanu byly skleněné. Plast by mnohé látky uvnitř rychle rozleptaly, protože šlo bez výjimky o smrtelné jedy, doslova stovky druhů těch nejúčinnějších z planet po celém vesmíru. Některé byly relativně běžné, třeba jed Le Matye z Vulkánu se dal koupit na černém trhu po celém Romulu, ovšem takový výtažek z antverské medúzy nebo toxin ze vzácné orchideje na Berelu IV, to byly opravdové skvosty. Saner je sháněl, shromažďoval, a přirozeně i používal celé roky, některé dokonce vyvinul osobně. Dosáhl v této oblasti značné zručnosti… bohužel až takové, že se o ní navzdory opatrnosti začalo šeptat a někteří lidé si náhle dávali větší pozor, co v jeho společnosti jedí a pijí. V důsledku toho těžko dokáže něco ze své sbírky použít k usnadnění Okelinova odchodu z funkce, ale právě teď se Saner chtěl jen pokochat výsledky své sběratelské vášně.

Když skončil, pečlivě laboratoř zavřel a usedl ke svému terminálu. Jako velitel vojenské divize Tal Shiaru si mohl dovolit zůstat jeden den doma. Nejdůležitější administrativu dokázal vyřídit odsud a jeho zástupce byl přiměřeně schopný – přiměřeně, aby mu nebylo třeba věnovat zvláštní pozornost. Ponořil se do hlášení a zpráv, z nichž dobrou polovinu tvořily Okelinovy často až směšné žádosti, kterými ho zavaloval v naději, že ho zaměstná natolik, aby neměl čas na cokoliv jiného. Minuty se protáhly v hodiny, přestal vnímat, jak ubíhají, dokud ho náhle nevyrušil zvuk příchozí zprávy.

Saner Qellar překvapeně zvedl obočí. Takhle brzo odpověď rozhodně nečekal. Zauvažoval, zda je to dobré či špatné znamení, ale nakonec to nebylo podstatné. Zpráva byla stručná, jen datum a čas, ode dneška za týden, a k tomu připsaná jediná poznámka: _Máte 30 minut._

Saner pomalu zvedl ruce, s lokty opřenými o stůl propletl prsty a usmál se. Pak začal psát odpověď, stejně krátkou. Pochopitelně přijal - hodina s hlavní vyšetřovatelkou Zvláštního oddělení mu bohatě stačila.

 

 XXXXX

 

Týden uběhl rychle jako voda v řece Enalis proudící středem Ki Baratan. Nepřinesl nic nového, kromě toho, že změna názoru senátora Narata se už rozkřikla a Okelin Terik si jí nemohl nevšimnout. Saner Qellar nevyžadoval senátorovu mlčenlivost. Jeho pozice už byla tak pevná, že si mohl dovolit částečně odkrýt karty. Jen ať Okelin cítí dýky, které se blíží k jeho hrdlu. Ať si užije vědomí své bezmoci, tím spíš udělá chybu, která Qellarovi vše usnadní. Saner neopomenul žádnou možnost. Neexistoval žádný prostor pro chybu, žádná nepředvídatelnost, která by mohla věci zhatit. Jeho cesta byla stejně přehledná a rovná jako ulice, po které kráčel.

Na tuto schůzku se vydal sám. Bez osobních strážců, bez krytí i bez komunikátoru, jen ve vycházkové důstojnické uniformě. Teď nemělo smysl se předvádět, dojem musel udělat zcela jinými způsoby.

Archipelská restaurace patřila k těm nejdražším v Ki Baratan – ovšem hosté tu neplatili za jídlo. Platili za soukromí, za dokonalou ochranu proti odposlechu, detekční sady na zbraně, bezpečnostní kamery s pouze desetiminutovou nahrávací smyčkou a personál podepisující k pracovní smlouvě doložku o mlčenlivosti se sankcí, která by zničila i leckterého senátora. Archipel byla neutrální půda, místo pro diskrétní schůzky mocných a projednávání věcí, které měly či dokonce musely zůstat mimo oficiální zdi.

Saner dorazil o patnáct minut dřív, aby schůzka vypadala nenápadněji, ale i proto, aby viděl, jak bude dochvilná. Byla – objevila se na minutu přesně.

Poznal ji okamžitě, i když si přes bílou uniformu oblékla šedý a volný plášť. Saner dbal na přípravu, prohlédl si její snímky, prostudoval dostupné záznamy, kterých ostatně nebylo mnoho. Snažil se sehnat i kvalitní simulaci, aby si mohl nadcházející rozhovor vyzkoušet, ale narazil jen na programy s nechutným, a navíc trapně amatérským obsahem. Nepřekvapilo ho to – její pověst podobné věci přitahovala.

„Madam,“ zdvořile vstal a čekal, až se posadí. Formálně si byli hodností rovni – oba velitelé oddělení, jen o stupeň níže než ředitel Tal Shiaru. Kromě toho formálního však existoval i jiný žebříček a Qellar věděl, že v něm stojí Sagot mnohem výš. Pokud by ho pozvala k sobě, nemohl by si dovolit nepřijít. Pokud by pozval on ji, případné odmítnutí by se rychle rozneslo. Neutrální půda byla nejlepší volbou.

„Veliteli,“ Sagot kývnutí oplatila, tvář dokonale bez emocí, a Saner k ní přisunul elektronický jídelní lístek.

„Prosím. Já se spokojím s rolí hostitele.“

S nepatrným záchvěvem pobavení čekal, zda se odváží před ním jíst. Zvěsti o jeho zálibě se k ní určitě už dávno donesly.

Na dvě vteřiny sklopila zrak, než se prstem dotkla jediné položky menu a za okamžik před ni mlčenlivý číšník postavil sklenici pramenité vody. To bylo vše. Tu chvíli Saner zkoumal její obličej, ale přesně jak tvrdily pověsti, neviděl nic. Nedokázal odhadnout, na co myslí, co očekává nebo jak ho vidí, jako by hleděl na kamennou skulpturu ženské tváře s hlubokýma, černýma očima. Přesto Saner Qellar vnímal lehce znepokojivý pocit _pozornosti_ , skutečné a nejen předstírané, jakou znával ze schůzek, kde protějšek už myslel na odpolední schůzky nebo večerní společnost milenky. Když se na něj zadívala, cítil až v morku kostí, že její myšlenky patří opravdu jen jemu, poslouchá každé slovo, vyhodnocuje každé zachvění jeho hlasu.

„Děkuji, že jste přijala mou žádost,“ prolomil mlčení. Čas běžel a váhání si nemohl dovolit. Navíc měl intenzivní dojem, že pokud by celou půlhodinu jen seděl a zíral na její tvář, Sagot by nečinilo nejmenší problém udělat totéž a pak stejně beze slova odejít. A druhou šanci by už nedostal.

„Pozval jsem vás, protože s vámi chci projednat jistou záležitost… respektive, neoficiálně zjistit váš názor.“

„Chcete znát můj názor nebo neoficiální informaci?“ hlas i tvář měla stále bez výrazu.

„Vlastně obojí. Ovšem rozhodně nejde o nic, co by bylo v rozporu s _našimi_ povinnostmi,“ Saner to slovo zdůraznil.

„Poslouchám.“

„Nejprve mi dovolte otázku. Jste v poslední době spokojena s prací současného ředitele Tal Shiaru?“

Zdálo se, že ji konečně zaujal, protože lehce naklonila hlavu. Žádný údiv, ale aspoň viditelné gesto.

„Nevšimla jsem si, že by se nějak výrazně odlišovala od minulosti.“

„Skutečně?“ Saner zvedl koutek úst. „Je tedy vidět, že před vámi umí své neúspěchy alespoň dobře skrývat. Bohužel, celková efektivita Tal Shiaru výrazně klesá. Několik velkých operací v poslední době včetně těch, za které ředitel osobně zodpovídal, selhalo, další byly zachráněny jen za cenu zvýšených ztrát. Přes své úspěchy v minulosti Okelin Terik pomalu přestává na svou práci stačit a jeho neschopnost škodí celému Impériu. Přišel čas uvažovat o změně.“

Qellar si dal dobrý pozor, aby neřekl žádnou otevřenou lež. Neúspěšné operace existovaly vždycky. Zda jejich počet za Okelina opravdu natolik překročil dlouhodobý průměr, už byla jiná otázka, každopádně jich ale nebylo nijak dramaticky méně, a to stačilo. Data se vždy dala vyložit různými způsoby.

Zdálo se, že Sagot jeho slova zvažuje, pohled stále upřený do jeho tváře.

„Máte na mysli konkrétní změnu?“

„Ano,“ přikývl Saner. „Velmi konkrétní.“

Tentokrát trvala odmlka déle, pak hlavní vyšetřovatelka lehce kývla.

„Ředitel Tal Shiaru je obvykle mužem s psychopatickými rysy osobnosti. Takovými rysy, které se nachází i ve vašem profilu.“

 „To byl pokus o kompliment nebo urážku, madam?“ Saner podruhé pocítil pobavení.

„Ani jedno. Byl to fakt.“

„Dobrá. Jistě bych podobný rys našel i v tom vašem - a spíš než pochybné psychologické profily by pro zhodnocení měly být směrodatné schopnosti. Chci tu funkci. A dokážu ji vykonávat lépe než Okelin Terik, dokonce věřím, že _mnohem_ lépe.“

„Řekla bych, že nejste sám, kdo si to o sobě myslí. Navíc ředitele Tal Shiaru jmenuje Prétor a volí Stálý výbor… přičemž jmenování je zpravidla doživotní. Co očekáváte ode mě?“

„Pouze váš názor, jak už jsem řekl,“ Saner si dovolil lehký úsměv. „Co se dalších kandidátů týče – mluvíme o kom? O tom hlupákovi Ralikovi, který se umí leda chvástat svým původem? Nebo o tom naivním idealistovi Denalovi, co se chová spíš jako velvyslanec Federace? Oba by v té funkci byli pro Impérium pohromou. Ve Výboru ovládám čtyři hlasy, tedy polovinu – a je známo, že Prétor při rozhodování naslouchá doporučení hlavní vyšetřovatelky. Doživotní jmenování současného ředitele přitom může vypršet velmi brzy… pokud nenahlédne na situaci objektivně a neodejde do výslužby.“

Sagot pozvedla obočí. „To neudělá. Okelin Terik se nevzdá moci za žádnou cenu. Toto berte jako můj profesionální názor.“

Saner Qellar kývl – nic, co by sám nevěděl.

„V tom případě nezbývá než najít jiné řešení… konečně, bude to lepší i pro bezpečnost Impéria.“

„Možná, ale rozhodně vám doporučuji nesdělovat mi už žádné detaily.“

Saner sevřel rty. „Prosím? Zřejmě zcela nechápu váš postoj. Otevřeně, madam - na které straně stojíte?“

„Na žádné. Prosazuji zákon a jsem loajální funkci ředitele, ať ji zastává kdokoliv. Pokud bych zde slyšela něco, co by se dalo chápat jako konkrétní plán jeho vraždy, musela bych vás ihned zatknout. Prozatím jste jen jedním z těch, co uvažují o jeho odstranění – v tom případě by museli být zatčeni všichni velitelé oddělení a řada vyšších důstojníků. Fakt, že jste mne pozval na tuto schůzku, naznačuje jitý potenciál, nicméně objektivně se nic nemění. Ve vašich plánech vám nepomohu. Rozhodování Prétora v otázce ředitelova jmenování je pouze v jeho uvážení. Zbytek zůstává na vás. Vyjádřila jsem se jasně?“

Saner Qellar nad tím přemýšlel, zatímco Sagot se poprvé napila vody, možná proto, aby mu dopřála čas. Nebylo to úplně, co čekal, na druhou stranu, nebyl to ani neúspěch. Samozřejmě pokud mluvila pravdu.

„Ano,“ připustil pomalu. „Uznávám, že neutralita je ve vaší pozici výhodný postoj a přímou pomoc nevyžaduji. Pochopitelně bych ji uvítal, ale dokážu dosáhnout cíle vlastními silami. V tom případě mne ovšem zajímá rozsah vaší spolupráce v případě, že změna ve funkci ředitele opravdu proběhne.“

„Mé spolupráce v čem?“

„Například v otázce ředitelových spojenců. Těch nejméně schopných, které držel na pozicích jen pro jejich konexe. Až si začnu uklízet stůl, je dost pravděpodobné, že někteří skončí v péči vašeho oddělení.“

„Pak bude záležet na konkrétních okolnostech. Pokud tyto osoby hodláte z něčeho obvinit, budou nezbytné faktické důkazy.“

Saner se ušklíbl. „Žádný problém. Okelin toleruje svým přítelíčkům mnoho, v jeho skříních to kostlivci jen praská. Ovšem i naplňovat právo lze různými způsoby. Vždy zbývá prostor k vlastnímu výkladu či _toleranci_. Doufám, že výklad vašeho oddělení bude dostatečně… důrazný a zacházení s těmito podezřelými tomu bude odpovídat.“

„Jaký typ důraznosti máte na mysli?“

„Takový, aby dotyčný kromě doznání již nebyl schopen sdělit žádné další nežádoucí informace.“

„V tom případě preferuji popravu, už vzhledem k úspoře nákladů. Nicméně pokud byste z nějakého důvodu vyžadoval, aby objekt zůstal naživu, psychická degradace je rovněž možná, ať již způsobená chemicky nebo dlouhodobým výslechem. Zejména chemický postup je spolehlivě nevratný.“

Saner se zasmál, konečně rozhovor začínal být trochu zábavný.

„Výborně. Občas se někdo takový hodí jako poučný příklad. Mimochodem, bylo by zdvořilé se zeptat, zda nemáte mezi lidmi _bývalého_ ředitele někoho, na kom vám zvlášť záleží? V obou smyslech toho slova.“

Sagot poznámku ignorovala. Jen se na něj znovu zadívala, černé oči nehybné a studené jako led.

„Veliteli, na celém území Impéria není nikdo, koho bych nebyla schopna vyslechnout z důvodu osobní zaujatosti.“

„To jsem samozřejmě nenaznačoval,“ Saner couvl. „Ptám se, zda není nikdo, u koho byste upřednostnila, kdyby k této _nezbytnosti_ nedošlo. Nebo naopak, u koho vám Okelin zabránil splnit svou povinnost, jak jste pokládala za vhodné.“

„Velitel vědeckého oddělení,“ odvětila Sagot hladce, jako by měla odpověď předem připravenu. „Vždy prokazoval značnou míru spolupráce a pozitivních vztahů se Zvláštním oddělením. Výměnu na pozici ředitele bude schopen akceptovat, pokud s ním nemá osobní spor.“

„Nevím o tom, že by nějaký existoval. A druhý případ?“

„Šéf ostrahy velitelství. Ve službě se opakovaně dopustil nedbalosti, kterou ředitel toleroval a navíc členové ostrahy na Zvláštním oddělení často vykazují tendence poslouchat spíše jeho rozkazy než mé. Fluktuace je pak neúměrně vysoká.“

Sanerovo pobavení zesílilo – chudáci Okelinovi špiclové. Kolik jich asi za zdmi Zvláštního oddělení už zůstalo navždycky?

„Postarám se, aby byl předán do vaší péče,“ Saner Qellar se znovu zasmál. „Třicet minut už skoro uplynulo, jaká škoda. Navzdory úvodnímu dojmu musím přiznat, že jsem vyhlídkami na spolupráci s vámi opravdu potěšen. Věřím, že budeme v této schůzce brzy pokračovat… v kanceláři ředitele Tal Shiaru.“

Sagot pomalu vstala od stolu, oči stále upřené na jeho tvář. Neodpověděla ihned, ale přesto si vzala poslední slovo, ve chvíli, kdy se obracela k odchodu.

„Před patnácti lety mě na podobnou schůzku pozval současný ředitel. Také dostal svých třicet minut. Nashledanou, veliteli.“

Bez ohlédnutí vyšla ze dveří a Sanerův úsměv pohasl.

 

 XXXXX

 

Věci plynuly vpřed podstatně rychleji, než Saner Qellar čekal. Počítal s tím, že ke schůzce s hlavní vyšetřovatelkou dojde až po několika týdnech, takže poslední fázi započne později, ale protože Sagot jednala rychle, poskytla mu šanci, kterou by byl téměř zločin nevyužít: Prétorovy narozeniny. Konaly se za dva týdny, avšak oslavy jako vždy začínaly dřív a jejich součástí byla řada společenských akcí, při kterých se na veřejnosti museli objevit i osoby jinak dobře skryté za bezpečnými zdmi – jako ředitel Tal Shiaru. Událostí, které měl navštívit, byla celá řada, od uctění padlých u Pamětní zdi, až po slavnostní recepci přímo v den prétorových narozenin, Saner si však k rozhodujícímu kroku vybral tu nejokázalejší, večer ve Velkém divadle. Tradiční představení oslavující prétorovy činy se reprízovalo a zároveň doplňovalo každý rok. Učastnili se ho naprosto všichni, celý senát, kongregace i špičky armády včetně ředitele Tal Shiaru. Saner rovněž patřil k pozvaným, a ta vyhlídka ho naplňovala nadšením: odstraní Okelina přede všemi jako součást hry na prétorovu počest, a přitom bude sedět v lóži jen o pár kroků dál, na očích stovkám prominentních svědků.

Jak jen lépe by mohl demonstrovat své schopnosti? Jak názorněji by všem ukázal, že si zaslouží Okelinovo místo? Bylo to dokonalé, navzdory faktu, že dosud neměl tušení, jak věc provést – ostraha celé akce bude přirozeně odpovídat jejímu významu.

Než se však stačil do toho problému pořádně zakousnout, zastihlo ho ráno v kanceláři vojenského oddělení nečekané pozvání: Předvolání k řediteli Tal Shiaru.

Saner musel uznat, že ho Terik poprvé překvapil. Že by se vzchopil natolik, aby se svého největšího protivníka zkusil zbavit přímo v budově úřadu? Saner o tom pochyboval. Jako Okelinův podřízený sice nemohl rozkaz ignorovat, ovšem mohl přijmout opatření. Vybral si tři osobní strážce, maximum, jaké předpisy dovolovaly, loajální a dostatečně schopné. Velitel oddělení navíc mohl chodit i po velitelství ozbrojen, ačkoliv před vstupem do ředitelovy pracovny musel zbraň odložit – tu viditelnou. Pokud se ho Okelin pokusí zabít přímo během soukromé schůzky, nepřežije ho déle než o pár vteřin. Navíc udělat něco takového ve své pracovně… Saner při té myšlence znechuceně zavrtěl hlavou. Pokud měl v úmyslu tohle, ztratil Terik už definitivně veškerý smysl pro úroveň.

Samozřejmě mohl Sanera nechat zatknout, jenže k obvinění velitele oddělení byly zapotřebí důkazy – pravé či falešné, v každém případě pevné. Zákony Impéria platily i pro ředitele Tal Shiaru. Na rozdíl od klingonských ohlupujících žvástů o cti nebo prázdného terranského moralizování, ovšem zákony Impéria nebyly jen zdmi, ale i zkouškami. Zkouškami, k jejichž zdolání byla zapotřebí odvaha a chytrá vynalézavost, přičemž nezáleželo jen na tom, zda, ale také _jak_ budou překonány.  

Na schůzku se Saner dostavil přesně, v předpisové uniformě, podle etikety. Ředitelova kancelář se nacházela v desátém patře mohutné stupňovité budovy velení Tal Shiaru, dominantě centra Ki Baratan. Směrem pod zem přitom měla budova mnohem víc poschodí než nad ni, až po ta nejnižší, kam se vydávali jen nemnozí, a ještě méně se jich vracelo, v místech, kde vládla hlavní vyšetřovatelka Zvláštního oddělení.

Zatímco Saner Qellar i se svým doprovodem jel velkým výtahem vzhůru, dopřál si lehký úsměv – alespoň si prohlédne novou kancelář.

Na chodbě končící předpokojem ředitelovy kanceláře nestála žádná hlídka. Sanera to udivilo, čekal, že se mu Okelin pokusí nahnat strach a ukázat, že má stále ještě zuby, ale prázdný byl i samotný předpokoj. Qellar podle předpisů odložil zbraň, ochranku s patřičnými rozkazy zanechal na místě a sám zaklepal na dveře ředitelovy kanceláře. Rozhodně nehodlal jako poskok čekat, až bude milostivě vyzván.

Dveře se otevřely okamžitě.

Okelin Terik vypadal starší, než když se s ním Saner viděl naposled. Hluboké vrásky. Vlasy prokvetlé šedinami, zavalitá postava, na které už ani správně ušitá uniforma nedokázala zcela zakrýt počínající obezitu a hrbící se záda. Saner ho převyšoval téměř o hlavu.

Také mu neušly lehce nazelenalá bělma a těžké váčky pod ředitelovýma očima. Sanerovi informátoři tvrdili, že se Okelin v posledních týdnech dost oddává pití a snad i jiným neřestem, a jeho vzhled tomu odpovídal. Qellarovo pohrdání ještě zesílilo.

„Pane!“ zasalutoval, aniž dal své pocity sebeméně najevo. „Přišel jsem na váš rozkaz.“

„Dobrá. Posaďte se, Sanere,“ Okelin naznačil gestem ke křeslu u svého stolu. „Dáte si něco k pití?“

„Ne, děkuji, pane,“ zavrtěl Qellar hlavou, spíš úžasem, za jakého idiota ho to Terik považuje. „Pokud dovolíte, mám dnes mnoho naléhavé práce a několik důležitých schůzek. Jestli vám tedy mohu jakkoliv pomoci…“

„No ano,“ po Okelinově tváři se mihl úšklebek. „Slyšel jsem o vašich schůzkách v poslední době. Například o té s hlavní vyšetřovatelkou. Copak jste spolu tak _neformálně_ projednávali, veliteli?“

Vida, takže ani Archipel už zřejmě není tak bezpečný jako dřív, pomyslel si Saner, i když informace teoreticky mohly uniknout i odjinud. Každopádně na tom nezáleželo.

„Pracovní záležitosti, pane. Jisté akce, které ve vojenské divizi řídím, mohou vyžadovat spolupráci Zvláštního oddělení. Chtěl jsem tuto skutečnost projednat raději neformální cestou, vzhledem k utajení… a navíc čistě mezi námi, připouštím, že mne vedly i osobní motivy.“

„Osobní?“

„Ano, pane. Sagot je velmi atraktivní žena. Doufal jsem, že ji případně dokážu přesvědčit i k dalším schůzkám v méně formální rovině.“

Okelin Terik přimhouřil oči. Vztek nad tak očividnou drzou lží, podbarvenou navíc výsměchem, který se Saner ani nepokusil zakrýt, mu zbarvil odulé tváře téměř do šedozelena.

„Ano!“ prskl. „Vybíráte si k osobním schůzkám ty pravé ženy, Qellare! Výsledek zvráceného pokusu, a navíc vlající hadr!“

„Prosím?“ zvedl Saner obočí. „Nejsem si jist, o kom mluvíte, pane.“

„O Sagot, o kom jiném! Loajalita je pro tu… tu _osobu_ cizí pojem! Je jenom kus hadru, co vlaje tam, kam zrovna fouká vítr! Už dávno jsem ji měl nechat odvolat!“

Sanerovi svitlo. Po schůzce v Archipelu nebo možná už dřív si milý Okelin zavolal Sagot a zkusil ji získat na svou stranu – se stejným výsledkem jako Saner. Ředitele ovšem pochopitelně potěšil mnohem méně. Hrozbám, že ji nechá odvolat, se navíc Sagot mohla s klidem vysmát. Hlavní vyšetřovatelka podléhala ředitelovým rozkazům v rámci běžného postupu, její odvolání nebo zatčení by ale musel schválit prétor osobně – prétor, o kterém ten nejtišší šepot tvrdil, že si tajně zve Sagot na konzultace před každým výnosem. Tohle bylo pro Okelina moc tuhé sousto, a proto zuřil.

Pobavení ovšem Qellara v další vteřině přešlo – uvědomil si, co by se stalo, kdyby hlavní vyšetřovatelka na ředitelovu nabídku kývla. Tím výtahem, kterým přijel sem, by stejně rychle odcestoval opačným směrem, a natrvalo…

Saner Qellar sevřel rty a mlčky čekal. Stále netušil, co vlastně za touhle schůzkou vězí.

Okelin Terik klesl do svého křesla. Rychle dýchal, ale výbuch vzteku odezněl. Položil oproti tělu nezvykle vyhublé ruce na desku stolu a znovu se na Qellara zadíval.

„Dobrá, veliteli. Myslím, že můžeme přestat s tou fraškou. Vím dobře, o čem jste jednal se Sagot, stejně jako vím, jak jste dostal senátora Narata. Dobrá práce, to musím uznat. Ovšem podle mě je zbytečné v tom pokračovat, když můžeme dosáhnout oboustranně prospěšné dohody.“

„Ano?“ Saner znovu zvedl obočí, tentokrát v nepředstíraném údivu. „Jakou dohodu máte na mysli, pane?“

„Jednoduchou. Vy skončíte s tím, co děláte. Vrátíte se na mou stranu, tím myslím _opravdu_ – a já budu na oplátku stát při vás. Pokud bude třeba, posílím pravomoci vašeho oddělení nebo zajistím odpovídající navýšení financování. Také podpořím vás osobně, dovolím vám podílet se pro změnu na _mých_ akcích. A jakmile se rozhodnu odejít do výslužby, což se možná stane již brzy, postarám se, aby vás nikdo nezpochybnil jako mého nástupce, bez vynakládání zbytečné námahy. Co říkáte, Sanere?“

Saner Qellar neříkal nic. Jednoduše nemohl najít slov – měl co dělat, aby nad tím slabochem _skutečně_ nerozesmál. On to myslel vážně! Výměnou za místo ředitele Tal Shiaru, jedné z nejmocnější osob Impéria, mu nabízel pár směšných drobků nebo podíl na trapných vyděračských obchodech, o kterých po velitelství vtipkovali snad už i uklízeči. Mohlo to přitom trvat ještě celé roky, roky, kdy mu mohl kdykoliv vrazit nůž do zad… Saner pomalu zavrtěl hlavou.

_Proč jsem, k čertu, toho idiota nezlikvidoval dávno?!_

„Pozoruhodná nabídka, pane,“ promluvil pečlivě kontrolovaným hlasem. „Ovšem čistě hypoteticky, které z věcí, co mi slibujete, nebudu mít jako další ředitel Tal Shiaru?“

„Dejte si pozor, Qellare,“ Okelin znovu přivřel oči. „Nabízím vám _mnohem_ víc než komukoliv za celou dobu v tomto křesle – a nepřeceňujte své síly. Přílišná sebedůvěra už zlomila vaz mnohem schopnějším než vy.“

„To je možné,“ připustil Saner. „Nicméně otázka trvá – co mi můžete nabídnout z věcí, které jako ředitel Tal Shiaru _nebudu_ mít?“

„Nabízím vám především šanci!“

„Šanci na co? Dívat se dalších patnáct let, jak slávu Romulanského Impéria pošlapává tlustý hlupák?“

Okelin vytřeštil oči. Prudce se nadechl, rukou se chytil za hrdlo, jako by se dusil.

„Ven!“ zachrčel. „Táhni mi z očí, ty… ty…“

Věta skončila záchvatem suchého, ošklivého kašle a Saner Qellar s úsměvem chladným jako čepel dýky znovu zasalutoval.

„Děkuji za podnětný rozhovor. Pomohl mi rozptýlit poslední zbytky pochybností. Sbohem, pane.“

Saner nečekal na odpověď a vyšel ze dveří, než ten blázen mohl provést nějakou pošetilost. Než se za nám zavřely, ještě postřehl, jak si ředitel nalévá plnou sklenici čiré tekutiny z láhve na stole. Ve tváři byl skoro bílý, ruce se mu třásly…

Ještě ve výtahu celou cestu dolů do přízemí, navzdory údivu svých strážců, se Saner Qellar smál.

 

 XXXXX

 

Pod večerní oblohou jasně zářila světla. Veřejná doprava v osmi segmentech okolo Velkého divadla byla zastavena, ulice částečně uzavřeny, ale přesto na hlavní třídě před starobylou kamennou branou nezbylo jediné volné místečko. Vozy s černě tónovanými skly přijížděly podle na minutu přesně sestaveného rozvrhu, ovšem právě kvůli tomu stačilo pár desítek vteřin zpoždění, aby nastal zmatek. Jen sám Prétor s hrstkou nejmocnějších mohl použít vzdušnou cestu a dosednout na malou přistávací plochu ve výklenku klenuté střechy divadla. Jinak byl vzdušný prostor uzavřen ještě mnohem pečlivěji než ulice. Odstřelovači a rušičky transportérů na střechách. Sledovací satelity na orbitě. Válečné křižníky v pohotovosti nad ní. Vrstva za vrstvou naskládané jako cibulové slupky, úchvatné divadelní představení, které mělo za cíl ochránit jiné představení ve vznešené, přesto z výšky směšně malé budově.

V představení, uvnitř kterého se brzy odehraje další drama, poslední dějství příběhu života a smrti.

Saner Qellar shledával symetrii té situace téměř poetickou. Věděl, že by se měl cítit nervózně, snad dokonce vyděšeně, ale místo toho měl vynikající náladu. Jako zpěvák, co se chystá na vrcholné číslo, jako běžec na startu závodu, o němž ví, že nemůže prohrát. Žádná nepředvídatelnost. Jenom poslední krok, který si hodlal užít.

Když vystoupil z vozu, dopřál si pobavený pohled na okolní hemžení a vkročil do brány divadla. Podle rozvrhu přijel jako jeden z posledních. Ve společnosti, jaká se tu dnes sešla, představoval i velitel oddělení Tal Shiaru střední kategorii, jeden z davu, který se dal snadno přehlédnout, a to se Qellarovi hodilo.

Každý centimetr chodby k hlavnímu sálu byla jediná výstava senzorů a čidel, vrchol imperiální techniky. Pronést nějakou zbraň bylo vyloučeno, i kovové spony na slavnostních uniformách a medaile na hrudích tentokrát nahradily plastové imitace. Před pár lety došlo k pokusu o atentát pomocí trhaviny, kterou pachatel vnesl dovnitř ve vlastním žaludku a pak ji také spolknutím katalyzátoru odpálil. Od té doby museli všichni přicházet nalačno, skenery nahlédly až pod kůži a při kontrolách některých osob zažívali technici nepochybně zábavné chvíle. Ne náhodou se pravidelně po Prétorových narozeninách dostávala do oběhu nová várka anonymních simulací velmi neuctivého obsahu.

Přesto existovala výjimka, kterou museli hlídací psi tolerovat, jediné zařízení, se kterým se dalo dostat dovnitř.

Komunikátor.

Vůči tomu nebylo vyhnutí. Někteří diváci prostě museli být k zastižení neustále a zprávy, co je mohly vyrušit, byly příliš choulostivé, aby je předával personál. V dokonale zarušeném komunikačním prázdnu okolo divadla byla ponechána jediná volná frekvence pro nejnaléhavější situace, pečlivě monitorovaná, ale na tom Sanerovi nezáleželo. Nepotřeboval nikam volat. Stačil mu komunikátor samotný.

Bez zaváhání prošel sledovací uličkou a zamířil ke svému místu. Zasedací pořádek byl určen tradicí, prétor a předseda Senátu v prostřední lóži s nejlepším výhledem na jeviště, pod nimi i okolo ostatní. Ředitel Tal Shiaru seděl v druhé řadě dolního oblouku hlediště, Saner Qellar v lóži nalevo od něj. Spolu s ním tu měli být velitelé zpravodajského a zásobovacího oddělení, ale ani jeden se nedostavil. První musel v nutné záležitosti odcestovat, druhého den před představením postihla jakási choroba téměř připomínající otravu.

Usazený v křesle se Saner rozhlédl. Zachytil studený pohled senátora Narata v lóži na opačné straně – nepřítele, na kterého nesmí zapomenout, jakmile se ujme funkce. Shlédl dolů na Okelina, který ho zcela záměrně ignoroval. Po levé ruce mu seděl komandér Ralik, po pravé komodor Danel. Další kandidáti na jeho místo, které si ředitel klidně posadil vedle sebe, aby ukázal, jak jsou bezvýznamní. A na samém kraji řady, v hlubokém stínu vrhaném stěnou, zahlédl Saner záblesk bílé barvy. Všechna křesla kolem ní zela prázdnotou a postavu sotva rozeznával, protože jakmile se posadila, zůstala nehybná jako socha, ale Saner se přesto neubránil úsměvu.

Pokud věděl, v minulých letech se Sagot představení nikdy neúčastnila, ale bylo dobře, že tu je.

Nad hledištěm se ozvalo hluboké zatroubení odměřující čas a šum hlasů začal utichat. Zbývalo deset minut.

Saner vytáhl komunikátor a jako by náhodou ho položil na dřevěné zábradlí lóže před sebou. Konec natočil k dolní části hlediště, přesně k místu, kde seděl Okelin Terik, a dotekem odkryl otvor v plášti přístroje.

Prototyp tohoto zařízení vznikl před lety v technickém oddělení Tal Shiaru. Byl určen k akci, která se nakonec neuskutečnila, takže putoval do jednoho z mnoha skladů, mezi spoustu podobných artefaktů. Tam ho také Saner objevil, když pátral v databázích po něčem užitečném. Nebyla to energetická zbraň, ale něco mnohem jednoduššího, miniaturní mechanická pistole sestavená bez kousku kovu. Vystřelované šipky nebyly větší než špička špendlíku a navíc z materiálu, který se rychle rozkládal na těkavou kapalinu. Přesto dokázaly zabít, stačilo je namočit do vhodné zkumavky ze Sanerovy laboratoře. Pokud jed pronikl do krve, byť v mikroskopickém množství, za pár minut začal rozkládat nervové spoje v mozku bez nejmenší šance to zastavit. Smrt následovala během hodiny.

Okelin Terik si to štípnutí nejspíš ani neuvědomí. Postačí zásah do hlavy nebo odkryté části krku, malá ranka, která se při pitvě přehlédne, i kdyby byl patolog natolik zručný, aby objevil samotný jed. Nejspíš nedojde ani k tomu, tahle látka nebyla v žádné databázi. Vyrobil ji Saner osobně, vlastně to byla pro ředitele čest.

Pokud ho zasáhne počátkem představení, zhroutí se nejpozději během prvního dějství. Než hra skončí, bude mrtev. A celé publikum včetně hlavní vyšetřovatelky uvidí Sanera, který se po celou nehne z lóže.

Jedním slovem _dokonalé_.

Ozvalo se druhé zatroubení. Přicházeli herci.

Teď nastala chvíle.

Saner Qellar poprvé ucítil nervozitu. Ačkoliv použití zbraně trénoval v posledních dnech v simulátoru snad stokrát, kdyby Okelin udělal nečekaný pohyb nebo nečekaný poryv vzduchu srazil střelu stranou…

Herci na jevišti se ukláněli k prétorově lóži a hosté vstávali, aby mu vzdali čest. I Saner vstal, ale před očima měl jen Okelinova záda, jeho hlavu a zátylek v tom nejlepším úhlu. Natáhl dlaň ke komunikátoru, jako by ho chtěl zvednout.

Okelin Terik se zapotácel.

Saner neviděl jeho tvář, jen ruku, kterou se chytil za levý bok. Chtěl se posadit, ale nohy se mu podlomily a zhroutil se na podlahu. Qellar stál jako socha, prsty těsně nad spouští, kterou nestihl stisknout.

Zatímco Ralik s vyděšeným výrazem rychle uskočil ve směšné snaze dokázat, že s tím nemá nic společného, Danel se rychle sklonil k ředitelovu tělu. Saner viděl jeho výraz, když se rozhlédl po hledišti. Opravdu z něj byla cítit starost a šum hlasů okolo znovu zesílil.

Ze zákulisí vyběhli dva muži s nosítky. Rychle Terika naložili a odnesli, hra musela pokračovat, avšak Saner viděl v životě už dost těl, aby i na tu dálku poznal, že je ředitel Tal Shiaru mrtvý.

Stejně tak dobře viděl pohledy otáčející se k jeho lóži.

Sebral komunikátor ze zábradlí a dosedl zpátky do křesla. Ruka se mu třásla, hrdlo měl sevřené – protože právě začalo jiné představení. Představení někoho třetího, kde byl on pouhým bezmocným hercem.

Kdo to mohl udělat?

Jak to mohl udělat?!

Pachatel byl nepochybně tady. Uvažoval stejně jako Saner, odstranil ředitele před stovkami svědků, aby na něj nepadl ani stín podezření… a aby měl hned po ruce viníka.

Protože Saner Qellar si s rostoucí hrůzou uvědomil, že právě on bude hlavní podezřelý. Všichni věděli, že je nejvážnějším zájemcem o Terikovo místo – sám se o to postaral. Všichni si už _teď_ myslí, že to spáchal. A jakmile pravý vrah zařídí, aby se proti němu objevily důkazy, zničí elegantně hned dva cíle naráz, zbaví se ředitele i hlavního konkurenta.

_Co je lepší, než čistě provedené spiknutí?_

Saner Qellar polkl – jak mu to mohlo uniknout? Se svými zkušenostmi, se všemi opatřeními, jak mohl padnout do takové pasti? A hlavně, kdo ji nastražil? Určitě někdo schopný, takže ne Ralik ani Denal. Někdo dost mocný, aby zůstal zcela v pozadí, bez potřeby nápadně shánět spojence. Sanerovy oči bloudily mezi křesly, v mysli mu defilovala jména. Nevnímal prétorovo představení, které už začalo, v jeho hře šlo o mnohem víc… zrak se mu zastavil na nezřetelné bílé skvrně ve stínu.

Bylo by to možné?

Teoreticky zcela určitě. Sagot měla dostatek schopností i zkušeností, ale proč? Nikdy nebyla ambiciózní a pozice hlavní vyšetřovatelky byla v jistém smyslu skoro stejně mocná jako křeslo ředitele Tal Shiaru. Neměla důvod Okelina odstranit…

… pokud nešlo o službu někomu jinému.

Qellar v duchu přikývl, to bylo ono. Každý má svoji cenu nebo slabinu. Prostě se našel někdo, kdo přišel na tu její a Sagot mu vyšla vstříc. O roli obětního beránka si pak jejich schůzkou řekl Saner sám.

Ovšem tohle poznání Qellarovi neulevil – pokud to byla pravda, neměl naději. Hlavní vyšetřovatelka ví nejlíp, jak zajistit důkazy. Možná už teď je poslední dějství hry napsáno a pár nenápadných stráží na něj čeká venku před divadlem, aby nedělali rozruch uvnitř. Jakmile ho na velitelství odvezou _dolů_ , neměl žádné iluze – za den nebo dva podepíše každé doznání, jaké budou chtít.

_Nepřeceňujte své síly. Přílišná sebedůvěra už zlomila vaz mnohem schopnějším než vy!_

Hra na jevišti pokračovala, ale Sanera probraly až závěrečné ovace. Hosté začali odcházet, jeho nakonec musela k odchodu vybídnout stráž. Sebral všechny zbytky sebeovládání a vykročil sledovací chodbou ven s předtuchou konce v každém kroku.

Nestalo se nic.

Nikdo ho nezatkl, nikdo na něj ani nepromluvil. Zachytil jen pohledy plné bázně i respektu, občas dokonce nepokrytého obdivu. Pro všechny vyhrál svoji hru, přesně jak plánoval, ale každý důkaz toho triumfu se změnil v zrnko soli v ráně.

Nasedl do vozu a odjel domů.

 

 XXXXX

 

V životě Sanera Qellara bylo pár opravdu dlouhých nocí, ale žádná se nepřibližovala téhle. Pochopitelně nezamhouřil oka. Celou noc prochodil po domě, přemítal nad možnostmi. Stále čekal na poslední úder, který nepřicházel, ale to mu na klidu nedodalo – právě naopak. Do postele ulehl až k ránu, a ani pak neusnul, jen stále přemýšlel.

Možná, uvažoval, vidí situaci příliš jednostranně, když spojuje Okelinovu smrt pouze s bojem o křeslo ředitele Tal Shiaru. Jako každý v podobné funkci si Okelin Terik nadělal mnoho nepřátel. Některý z nich ho mohl zabít, aniž zamýšlel převzetí jeho funkce. Prostě udeřil ve chvíli, kdy se ředitel cítil v největším bezpečí. V takovém případě se pro Sanera nic neměnilo. Všichni věří, že to udělal on, takže té situace mohl využít, jako by tomu tak opravdu bylo.

A existovala ještě jedna lákavější možnost: Co když to byl Sagotin test? O hlavní vyšetřovatelce se vědělo, že sice jedná logicky, ale současně je schopna velmi překvapivých kroků. Pokud s ní Okelin Terik jednal tak, jak naznačil při rozhovoru se Sanerem, možná se mu podařilo nahlodat i její proslulé sebeovládání a sklidil následky. Sagot nemusela vůbec stát o jeho místo. Odstranila ho jednoduše proto, že se na někoho podobného v čele nejmocnější instituce Impéria už nemohla dívat, možná dokonce s Prétorovým tichým souhlasem – a teď čeká. Sleduje, kdo prokáže loajalitu, kdo ve strachu stáhne chvost a zaleze do bezpečí čekat, jak se věci vyvinou, a kdo naopak bude mít odvahu chopit se šance. Proto navštívila představení. Mohla kandidáty pozorovat, hodnotit jejich reakce od počátku, a jelikož první byl mezi nimi právě Qellar, po jejich schůzce v Archipelu šlo hlavně o _jeho_ test.

Pokud to byla pravda, sehrála Sagot mistrovskou hru a plně dostála pověsti, která ji provázela. Sanera ta myšlenka skoro nadchla, navzdory okolnostem, a díky ní dospěl nad ránem k rozhodnutí.

Sprchou zahladil nejviditelnější následky probdělé noci. Oblékl si novou uniformu, odkryl dveře v pracovně a vešel do laboratoře.

Zkumavka číslo 47 v otočném stojanu na stole byla rozdělena na dvě poloviny, modrou a zelenou. V zelené se nacházel výměšek pavouka z planety, kterou před osmi lety pohltila supernova na okraji romulanského prostoru. Tím pádem se jeho jed stal nesmírně vzácným, Saner byl přesvědčen, že vlastní jediný vzorek na celém Romulu, možná dokonce v celém Impériu. Uchopil injektor, založil do něj ampuli červenou stranou dovnitř a přitiskl si ho ke krční tepně.

Zasyčení, sotva patrné štípnutí.

Saner Qellar se usmál – hotovo. Pokud nic jiného, aspoň život měl znovu plně ve svých rukou. Opatrně vrátil zkumavku do stojanu. Znovu ho roztočil, bez dlouhého rozhlížení za sebou zavřel laboratoř a vyšel z domu. Vůz už na něj čekal.

Cestou na velitelství si zběžně prohlédl zprávy. Jak tušil, bylo jich dost. Nikdo pochopitelně nebyl tak neomalený, aby mu otevřeně gratuloval, avšak za mnoha slovy jasně snahu, dostat se co nejdřív do jeho přízně. Mnohé zprávy obsahovaly rovněž žádosti o schůzku, ale Saner se jimi teď nehodlal zabývat. Navíc rozhodně neměl v plánu jít do své kanceláře.

Jakmile dorazil a vystoupil, rychle prošel halou, ve výtahu zadal svůj přístupový kód a rozjel se dolů.

Pavoučí jed způsoboval smrt během tří hodin, až do poslední chvíle však existovala možnost záchrany aplikováním protijedu. Saner si tu možnost schovával pro situaci, kdy by mohl výměnou za vyléčení získat něco, co potřeboval, ale teď se rozhodl využít tento aspekt jinak.

Pokud měl se svou teorií pravdu, vrátí se včas domů, vezme si protijed a bude pokračovat v cestě, kterou si naplánoval.

A pokud se mýlí a jeho cesta skončí za zdmi Zvláštního oddělení, ušetří si utrpení a Sagot nebo komukoliv, kdo za ní stál, odepře alespoň malý střípek vítězství.

Dveře výtahu se otevřely. Saner zůstal chvíli stát, aby se rozhlédl, jenomže tu nebylo nic – nic než chodba s bílými zdmi a řadami neoznačených dveří po stranách, ponořená do naprostého ticha.

Dvakrát za svoji kariéru už zde ve služebních záležitostech byl. Znal pocit, jaký tohle místo záměrně vyvolávalo, ale přesto ucítil, jak mu zamrazilo.

Se zaťatými zuby vykročil. Sagotina pracovna se nacházela až na konci chodby, dobře si to pamatoval. Konečně před sebou uviděl dveře a první živou bytost, žádnou ženu v bílém, jen normálně vypadající stráž.

„Velitel Saner Qellar,“ představil se úsečně. „Musím mluvit s hlavní vyšetřovatelkou. Ihned.“

Voják nezaváhal. Zmizel za dveřmi, aniž dal najevo náznak překvapení a Saner potlačil úšklebek. Sagot svůj personál cvičila dobře. O způsobech, jakými to společně s ostatními vyšetřovatelkami dělá, se rovněž vyprávělo mnohé.

Trvalo snad pět minut, uprostřed bílé prázdnoty dlouhých jako věčnost, než se dveře otevřely. Saner vešel a rozhlédl se: Jednoduše, neosobně zařízený předpokoj, jehož stěny však aspoň nebyly bílé.

„Vaši zbraň, prosím,“ voják natáhl ruku a Saner mu mlčky podal disruptor. Miniaturní granát s jedovatým plynem, který si vzal na schůzku s Okelinem, tentokrát nechal doma – i kdyby se mu nějakým zázrakem podařilo Sagot zabít, živý by se odsud stejně nedostal.

„Prosím, veliteli.“

Další dveře, podle šířky zárubně vybavené senzorovým rámem, se otevřely a Saner vešel dovnitř.

Sagotina pracovna vypadala přesně, jak si ji představoval. Pracovní stůl s terminálem a dvě křesla, ryze účelný vzhled. Uzavřená kovová skříň vzadu u stěny. Aseptická čistota. Víc nic. Jediným prvkem výzdoby, pokud se to tak dalo nazvat, byl nádherně vyvedený znak Romulanského hvězdného Impéria na zdi proti dveřím, aby ho měl každý návštěvník na očích okamžitě, jakmile vejde. Za jiných okolností by Saner působivost toho dojmu ocenil. Z pracovny ale vedly ještě jedny dveře a on věděl, že za nimi se nachází zcela odlišný druh _výzdoby_.

Sagot seděla za stolem, pohled upřený na obrazovku před sebou. Ve chvíli, kdy vstoupil, terminál zavřela a zadívala se Qellarovi do tváře. Znovu pocit naprosté pozornosti, stejně jako v Archipelu.

„Madam,“ kývl Saner odměřeně.

„Přejete si, veliteli?“ stejně netečný, vyrovnaný hlas.

„Napadlo mne zajít na návštěvu. Promluvit si s vámi, prohlédnout si vaše oddělení,“ Qellar se ušklíbl.

„Exkurze neprovádíme bez závažných důvodů.“

Pokud Sagot jeho ironii pochopila, nedala to znát. Lehkým gestem naznačila ke křeslu u stolu, ale Saner zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, děkuji. Raději postojím, a myslím, že mé důvody jsou závažné víc než dost.“

„Důvody k čemu, veliteli? K rozhovoru se mnou nebo k exkurzi po oddělení? Momentálně jsem příliš zaměstnána stabilizací situace. Na hry nemám čas.“

Pokud se Qellar domníval, že její hlas nemůže být ještě úsečnější a tvrdší, spletl se. Mrazení podél jeho páteře zesílilo, ale už neměl kam couvnout. Opřel se dlaněmi o zrcadlově lesklou desku stolu a zadíval se Sagot do tváře.

„Dobrá. Žádné hry – a především ne se mnou. _Jak a proč jste zabila Okelina Terika?!_ “

Už jen vyslovit podobné obvinění bylo vzhledem k okolnostem vážným přečinem. Saner nepochyboval, že hlavní vyšetřovatelka má v pracovně svůj odposlech, přesto mu to bylo jedno. Díval se zblízka do jejího obličeje, pátral po čemkoliv, co by mu naznačilo odpověď – ale tou byla jen nehybnost a hlas, který se ani nezachvěl.

„Nijak. Stejně jako vy.“

„Potom kdo?“

„Podle všech důkazů ředitel Terik zemřel přirozenou smrtí.“

Saner věřil, že ať ho na Zvláštním oddělení potká cokoliv, nemůže ho to už překvapit. Spletl se. Trvalo snad půl minuty, než dokázal nabrat do plic nový vzduch.

„ _Cože?“_

„Ano,“ potvrdila Sagot pevně. „Ředitelův osobní lékař byl před pěti hodinami zatčen při pokusu tajně opustit Romulus. Jeho výslech dosud probíhá, nicméně už přiznal, že dlouhodobě poskytoval Okelinu Terikovi na jeho rozkaz zakázané stimulační látky. Při pitvě byly nalezeny mnohé následky jejich užívání. Některé zřejmě přispěly k ředitelově smrti, přesto lze celkově říct, že k ní došlo zcela přirozeně.“

Saner Qellar neodpověděl. Pomalu udělal krok dozadu a klesl do křesla, pohled ztracený sám v sobě.

„Domníval jsem se… očekával… že jde o váš test,“ skoro si neuvědomil, že mluví nahlas.

„To byl mylný předpoklad. Pokud bych chtěla otestovat kohokoliv na velitelství, mohu použít mnohem efektivnější prostředky. Už při prvním rozhovoru jsem vám řekla, že jsem loajální funkci ředitele Tal Shiaru, ať ji vykonává kdokoliv. Neusiluji o ni, mé místo je zde. A změna na ředitelské pozici je vždy provázena chaosem, který rozhodně není v zájmu mém, ani v zájmu Impéria.“

Takže proto tam byla. Navštívila představení, ne aby sledovala jeho, ale aby pozorovala Okelina. Pokud by zjistila, že se stal nezpůsobilým k výkonu funkce, stačilo pár slov s prétorem… Saner Qellar zvedl hlavu.

Ještě před okamžikem se s ním vše točilo, ale teď znovu ucítil jistotu. Nepředvídatelnost zmizela. Byl zpět na známé cestě. Levý koutek mu vylétl vzhůru.

„O tom nepochybuji. Kolik jich už bylo?“

„Prosím?“

„Kolik adeptů na nového ředitele vám od Terikovy smrti poslalo žádost o schůzku, a kolik jich přišlo sem?“

„Dosud jsem obdržela jedenáct pozvánek. Na oddělení nepřišel kromě vás nikdo.“

Bylo to konstatování beze stopy komplimentu, ale Saner ucítil spokojenost. Sice z nesprávných důvodů, ale přece zvolil správné rozhodnutí. O té malé jedovaté pojistce nemusela Sagot ani nikdo jiný nic vědět.

„Dobrá,“ vstal z křesla. „Podle směrnic musí Stálý výbor ve věci volby nového ředitele zasednout nejpozději do dvou týdnů. Jsem přesvědčen, že jednání bude krátké, takže ani nemusíte marnit čas vyřizováním těch pozvánek.“

„To očekávám. Nyní bych chtěla pokračovat v práci, veliteli. Cestu ven znáte.“

Poněkud nezdvořilé rozloučení s budoucím nadřízeným, ale Saner Qellar si uvědomil sotva patrné brnění konečků prstů. První příznak otravy pavoučím jedem.

„Ano,“ kývl. „Děkuji za podnětný rozhovor, madam. Těším se, až v něm budeme pokračovat, jakmile bude k dispozici vhodný materiál k jeho _zpestření_. Vynasnažím se, aby to bylo brzy.“

„Nashledanou, veliteli.“

Saner bez ohlédnutí vyšel ven. V předpokoji si vzal svou zbraň a k výtahu kráčel tentokrát pomaleji. Zbývaly mu přes dvě hodiny, rozhovor se Sagot trval mnohem kratší dobu, než se zdálo. Rozhlížel spo dokonale bílých stěnách, naslouchal, zda neuslyší křik Okelinova lékaře. S nadhledem musel uznat, že Zvláštní oddělení bylo fascinujícím místem, pokud si ho člověk mohl vychutnat bez obav. Na exkurzi se začínal těšit… zvlášť, pokud bude součástí programu třeba výslech velitele Ralika. A ten idiot Okelin. Opilecký narkoman v čele Tal Shiaru. Kdyby to Saner věděl, mohl si ušetřit práci.

Pokud vše pronikne na veřejnost, pověst celé Terikovy rodiny bude na roky zničena - musí zjistit, jaká postavení zastávají jeho příbuzní. Třeba budou ještě užiteční.

Cestou výtahem vzhůru se Sanerova nálada zlepšovala s každým metrem. Dokázal to. Už žádné riziko, jen vítězství, ke kterému od počátku směřoval.

Dveře výtahu se otevřely a Qellar vyrazil k východu. Proti němu kráčel jiný muž v uniformě s napjatým výrazem a Saner mu kývl na pozdrav.

„Veliteli Raliku. Jdete navštívit Zvláštní oddělení?“

Vypálil naslepo, ale Ralik vytřeštil oči a Qellar se příjemně usmál.

„Bohužel pozdě. Dobře si ale hlavní vyšetřovatelku prohlédněte. Brzy spolu nejspíš strávíte jistý čas.“

Ralik se nezmohl na odpověď a Saner na ni nečekal, prostě šel dál. Nasedl do vozu a nařídil řidiči návrat domů. Ještě cestou začal odpovídat na vzkazy, vybírat ty, jejichž pisatelé mohli být v nové funkci nejvíc užiteční. Ostatní přilezou sami, dobrovolně, nebo jakmile je donutí. Okelin Terik využíval možností, které mu funkce skýtaly, jen ke směšným maličkostem. To Saner měl větší plány.

Cesta uběhla tak rychle, že si toho ani nevšiml. Řidiči dal volno, na velitelství už vyřídil vše podstatné, a vešel do svého domu.

Uvítalo ho nezvyklé ticho. Trvalo chvíli, než si uvědomil, z čeho pramení: Kocour, který ho vždy vítal u dveří, nepřišel. Sanerova ruka sklouzla k pažbě disruptoru. Chvíli váhal, ale nakonec místo poplachu začal sám procházet jednu místnost po druhé. Nikde nikdo. Žádná stopa vniknutí, jen sílící tísnivá předtucha, se kterou nakonec otevřel dveře laboratoře.

Omráčeně zůstal stát.

Centrifuga se zkumavkami ležela shozená na podlaze, střepy všude okolo. Kus dál leželo mrtvé, křečí zkroucené zrzavé tělo. Kocour mu musel ráno proklouznout dveřmi, když odcházel. Zavřel ho uvnitř laboratoře, a točící se rameno centrifugy ho pochopitelně zaujalo.

Saner udělal otřeseně krok a pak druhý. Pod podrážkami mu křupalo sklo. Ze zkumavek zbyla jen hromádka úlomků a kocour zřejmě slízal něco ze žlutozelené louže okolo. Saner se přesto sehnul a doufaje v zázrak, hledal modrou zkumavku číslo 47. Po chvíli ji našel.

Jeden její kus.

Saner Qellar ho nechal s cinknutím propadnout brnícími prsty. Omráčeně se opřel zády o stěnu za sebou. Nohy se mu podlomily, až sjel na podlahu. Zůstal sedět uprostřed své sbírky… a hlasitě, bezmocně se rozesmál.

Byl u cíle. Získal vše, oč usiloval, překonal všechny nástrahy. Jeho plány celou dobu počítaly se vším – se vším, kromě zvědavého kocoura.

Se vším, kromě nepředvídatelnosti samotné.

Nepředvídatelnosti, nad kterou mohl přemýšlet ještě asi devadesát minut.

 

**KONEC**

 


End file.
